Unrequited
by snowfire12345
Summary: It's really hard to love someone who belongs to another. Janna. Jealous Elsa
1. Prologue

**AN: You have probably read the summary but I'm gonna repeat it again. Warning! This is a Janna fic. Read at your own risk.**

 _Prologue_

 _I don't know when it started. I don't know what caused it. Maybe it was you're russet hair that's so soft to the touch. Your fun-loving personality that can brighten a gloom, almost tangible to the senses, affecting everyone around you making them smile and lighten the loads of their worry even for just a moment. Your genuine concern every time a loved one would display downcast eyes. Or maybe it was your eyes. Those brown soulful eyes that can penetrate through my defenses. I could get lose in those eyes. It always leaves a tingling warmth in my heart that would spread through my head leaving me lightheaded, down to my knees making them buckle slightly._

 _I laughed at myself. I'm such a simpleton_.

 _At first, I passed it off as discomfort and caution to a stranger._ _Then it started to plague my mind. Those_ _brief contacts of uncovered skin_ _would generate electric currents that would ripple throughout my whole body. And that boyish grin. So full of mischief. It would leave me giddy and breathless seeking for more. I finally acknowledged my infatuation thinking it will fade in due time._

 _It didn't._

 _It grew into something more profound and the next thing I know I'm jumping at every opportunity to have you alone and in close proximity. I often caught myself craving for you. Your very essence ingrained in my memory. The coolness of your skin, the firmness of your lips. In my delusions, you'll look me in the eyes with so much love and tenderness and whisper promises sweet and genuine in my ears. You would always seal your promises with a kiss. Always. And I would reciprocate them with equal vigor. You're mine and I'm yours._

 _But you're not._

 _It frightened me. My emotions running so rampant. I resolved myself to stay away. Perhaps, limited contact would turn things to normal. It worsened. The urge to see you has become severe and herculean effort has to be exerted. I feel like a fool, longing for a love that's meant for another. Most days I feel like my heart is being squeezed by a fist. Tears would prick my eyes. I refuse to cry in front of anyone. So, I lock myself in the safety of my room and just... let it go. I would sob and scream and my pillows would dampen the sound of my misery. I just want to confess and pour my heart out to you. I'm scared of the repercussions. Scared of your reaction. Your facial structures warping to that of disgust. And Anna. What would Anna say?_

 _Why? Why does it have to be you, Jack?_

 _Why couldn't I have fallen for someone else?_

 _I love you. I love you so much. I wish I was the one who got to you first._

 _Everytime I see you with her, looking at her with those eyes so full of love and affection, I wanted to scream, to destroy something, anything! After the jealousy, comes the pain. I know she's the only one who can coax that persona out of you. And it hurts. It hurts so much knowing that I can never be her._ _All I can do right now is to suffer silently. I can't let you go. Maybe someday I'll find my peace. And we can all be happy._

 **AN: The continuation of this story will depend on how much hate it will receive. So bring on the hate!**


	2. Stranger Danger

**AN: So I received three flames and four encouragement. I'm continuing this story.**

Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

Anna is being persistent about this. I've received multiple text this morning reminding me of the upcoming dinner that is about to commence later on this very day. I inhaled deeply and rubbed my temples. I've tried to be patient but this is just ridiculous. My sister with her adorable antics and rambunctious personality had been atwitter since yesterday. She had meddled with the maids' chores around the house and has been nagging me to _"please be nice and don't scare him off. It's really hard to find a guy like him. Elsa, I think he's the one."_ My overprotective nature could be justified by the records of her previous romantic failures. There seems to be a pattern with the men that she dates. Each one was worse than the last. The first one has been a normal teenager and is only after the popularity of dating a rich girl. The second one which she met in college was a tad bit overbearing often inquiring about Anna's whereabouts. It was short-lived and it ended with an upturned table and a ruined reputation. Thankfully not my sister's.

I looked at the analog clock on my desk. _4:30 PM._ Two and a half more hours before the dreaded meeting. Maybe attending this dinner would be a mistake. I can always conjure an excuse about work. But backing out would mean hurting Anna's feelings resulting in perhaps a month of the silent treatment and her adorable face being stony. Pursed lips, furrowed brows and a hint of accusation simmering in those turquoise depths will always be present on the dining table for a period of time. No, it's not an option.

I gave a loud groan. This is making my headache worse. Procrastination is an abstraction that I frown upon but right now, I welcome it with the eagerness of a child with candy. The apprehension in my chest is growing as the minutes pass by. What if this one turned out to be just like Hans? My sister couldn't handle another heartache that severe although that relationship is already absurd to begin with. Who falls in love with a man you just met? Just a month in the relationship, he's already caught frolicking with two women that suspiciously resembles my distinct features especially the hair color and the french braid. It was three months worth of tear-stained faces and snot-dripping noses on her part and wet shoulders and snot-stained sleeves on mine. I've wanted to punch the bastard in the face ever since. I'd settle for a broken nose. No, the hideous sideburns has to go too.

I clenched the pen in my hand. The nerve of that man! He had the gall to act innocent in front of everyone! And in the gala my parents are hosting nonetheless. I've approached the coward rapidly, ready to do bodily harm but Anna has beaten me to the punch. Literally! He went flying off the balcony straight into the artificial pond below. Silence followed the splash he created then, in a heartbeat, loud cheering could be heard. Shockingly, my father's friends and my uncles cheered the loudest. I laughed and went over to my sister. She was mumbling. "Oh god, I can't believe I just did that! Elsa, it feels so _good_. Let me do it again!" I was able to restrain her from going down the pond. The guards were sent to retrieve the bastard. A few moments later, a sopping wet Hans was escorted out of the event. He glared daggers at anyone who's stare lingers for two seconds or more.

Pride and satisfaction must be evident on my face because the glare he gave me could kill. I scoffed and smirked. He deserves worse than what Anna did to him.

Our father calmed down from his fits and proceed to apologize about the scene.

"What provoked the sudden violence?"

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"He went up to me and said that the little 'misunderstanding' that we had shouldn't ruin our friendship. He called it a 'misunderstanding'! I was just so angry and he's acting like I was the guilty one even though I'm not. Next thing I know, he was flying off the balcony."

She laughed and it was infectious.

"Well, with this little debacle, he won't be popular with us women now is he?" I giggled.

"Yeah. You know, I should've seen it coming. Him, I mean. You're right. I am a terrible judge of character." She laughed with self deprecation. Guilt flooded my whole body. It might be true and the evidence is glaring in whatever angle it is viewed, she didn't deserve any of the disastrous romantic escapades.

I took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's put that out of our thoughts. Tonight is a party. Well, as close as you'll get from that offensive club scenery that you seem to have a liking." She snorted with, what I assume to be, derision.

"Elsa, you're such a prude."

"Well, pardon me for preferring order and tranquility over chaos and alcohol-induced stupidity."

"I really need to find you a man or get you laid. Whichever comes first." She smirked impishly and wiggled her eye brows.

I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks. Why I ought to. "Anna, I am perfectly capable of functioning without a man. Furthermore, with the scenarios that I've witnessed, men are more of a liability. I can't afford those."

"Psh! You haven't even tried being in a relationship ever since college. How long was that? It's been what? Three years! God, how did you survive!?" She gasped, eyes widening with shock. She looked at me like I've just committed a grievous crime. Then, she stood up straight, body straightening with resolve, face set with determination. This cannot be good.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, don't."

"Let's find you a man. My, my, so many to choose from. Would you prefer that guy? He looks like you'd get along fine. Ooh! How about that one? Wait, I don't think bad boys are your thing…" She continued to point at every man and listing some of their attributes base on their appearance. As if she knows them. I endured an awkward conversation with five of them. The first one is decent enough, the second was surprisingly an intellectual being, and the rest were self-absorbed, boasting of family wealth earned by their predecessors.

Eventually, the dancing commenced. I sat down and watched Anna _thrive_. She danced with any man who dared ask her which is all of them. She's all over the dance floor sometimes fumbling with her partner or stepping on her dress. What she lacked in grace, she made up with joviality. She smiled widely to her dance partners, from where I'm sitting, are quite happy to be a recipient of her warm smiles. She danced the night away and it was one in the morning when the party ended. She entered her room happy and without a hint of the sadness that she carried earlier. I slept knowing that may sister is back to her usual optimistic self. And the mucus-stained work suits are over.

Things went back to their initial state. Anna just got a slap on the wrist for her ferocious outbreak but during the apprehension, I can hear my father smiling. It can also be seen in the slightest twitch of the corner of his lips. Anna became herself again. Bubbly sweet, endearing, and hyper. The last could be caused by the chocolates that she raided in the kitchen. Her romance-free life lasted at least for a whole year. The relief of not having to constantly think of her emotional well-being is freeing.

Then it started again. The sparkling eyes and the deep-breathed sighs had started to appear in numerous occasions. I'll always catch her with her head in the clouds more times that I like. These indicators only lead to one thing: Anna is in love. And now, six months in the relationship, she thinks it stable enough to introduce him to us.

 _5:30 PM._ I grabbed my bag and tidied up. The first time Anna went to pick me up from the office, she ranted about my inability to lower hostility on romance. She scolded me about punctuality and how my date was _"waiting there all alone. He dedicated some of his time just to meet you. Atleast, show up and be polite."_ The following morning, I can feel the eyes of my co-workers on me. I caught a few stares glossed with amusement. It didn't take long for the jibes to follow and questions about my love life to be thrown at every chance they get. Yes, I am that hopeless with romance that my sister has to constantly set up a blind date every now and then.

I went in the elevator and pressed the button for the underground parking lot. Some of the women in the office shares my plight and often intervene when the 'interrogation' starts. Thank God for Mulan and her aggressive demeanor. It always scares the huge gossips away.

I got in my car and start the engine. Nevertheless, that was the first and the last time Anna is going to pick me up from work. I refuse to be the office's constant source of amusement and tattletale.

I turned on the music player and connected my phone. As the opening notes of _The Four Seasons_ by _Antonio Vivaldi_ started to play, I contemplated about this _Jack_ even more. Anna said that he was a chemical engineer. Whatever that is. But from Anna's description, he is an intelligent individual. He's also a family man. Anna's exaggeration of his attributes and philanthropy, she is exaggerating I am sure of it, is stirring my previous concerns akin to that of her exes. I must be wary. But no matter, his real colors would surface in due time. And after this, maybe _I_ can set up Anna with a respectable bachelor of my choosing. But of course I would never disregard her wants and opinions. It's still a good twenty minutes before I arrive home. Might as well make a list.

/

"Agnar, stay still! You're making me dizzy with all that pacing." My mother chided from her armchair.

My father glanced at her with a look of disbelief. "You can't possibly be calm about this, Idun. What if this turned out to be like that Westergard boy or worse."

"Have a little faith, dear. From Anna's descriptions, He's a delightful young man. A little mischievous but possesses a good heart. I think that does not warrant any bad premonitions."

We are at the library sitting by the unlit fireplace. At least my mother and I are sitting. My father is currently marking the carpet with his feet. Left, one, two, three, four, right, one, two , three, four, and the cycle repeats. He looked at me helplessly, asking for confirmation of his fatherly concerns. I share it and will not disappoint.

"Mother, we can't disregard the history of Anna's romantic endeavors. That being said, Anna's opinions are biased. Have you forgotten? Her opinions are similar to that of her previous descriptions about her ex-boyfriends. It's just normal to assume the worst. Anna has crummy luck concerning her romantic partners." I glanced back at my father and his face is beaming with pride and gratitude. I returned his expression with a smile. He looked at my mother and gestured at me. My mother rolled her eyes and put away the book she had been reading for the last twenty minutes.

"You two are so cynical. Besides, this one is different. You haven't noticed the change in her speech. It's more romantic and detailed." My father scoffed.

"Her descriptions are always romantic and detailed. And by the way, where is she?" That earned him a frown from my mother.

"She went to pick up Jackson. They should be here any minute now. And you know what I mean, Agnar. It's not just about the physical appearance. It has become deeper." She folded her hands on her lap. Then, she put the attention to me.

"How about you, Elsa? When are you gonna introduce someone again? Dylan is a nice boy. Whatever happened to the two of you?" Of all the things that she's going to ask, she chose to reopen my college heartbreak.

"Mother, we talked about this. Dylan and I... we're not compatible. He has his issues and I have mine." I made it brief, hoping that my mother would leave it be and not ask for further elucidation. Thankfully, my father jumped to the rescue.

"Idun, leave her be. It's bad enough that I have one daughter to worry about on heartbreak and men. I don't need both of them having the same fate. Besides, Elsa has her priorities straightened out. She doesn't need romance. She's an independent young woman." I felt proud on my father's appraisal. I glanced over at my mother. She's giving my father a heated glare. Her lips are pursed and her hands are fisted in front of her.

"You know, you should be glad that I am a hopeless romantic. Otherwise, you wouldn't have both of them and me in this house." Father looked sheepish. He wove his way between the furniture and went behind my mother's armchair. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to offend you." My father looked at her with eyes full of sincerity. My mother was able to hold the visage for a second, but then she sighed and intertwined her hands with his.

"You know I can't stay mad at you with those eyes. I am such a softy." She kissed his cheek. Father followed it with a quick peck on mother's lips. I blushed. This is not the first time that my parents showed affection in front of their children. I'm still uncomfortable with it. But Anna revels in it and encourages this act.

I continued to watch their interaction. Nobody's aware of this but I yearn for the same kind of love that my parents have found. The people around me will find me aloof and indifferent in the topic of love. I may be both but I'm not emotionless. The only person who hasn't given up on trying to see my romantic side is Anna. She continues to lend me her romance novels and believe it or not, I read it vigorously and only put the pretence of being forced to read so that I may avoid the "I told you so!"

My parents has their eyes closed and their foreheads in contact. They're oblivious from the world around them and only aware of each other's presence savoring their love for one another. I existed as an spectator watching two pumping hearts steadily synchronize. Heartbeats becoming one cannot be discerned. They exist in a void where nothing exists and time inoperable and yet they...live. It's a wonder. There's nothing there for sustenance. Their pumping is enough to sustain each other. I am lucky enough to see this. To see that my parents love for one another never waned. I relished in it knowing that it will last until the end of days.

But then all too soon, the spell was broken. Two rapid knocks sounded and Kai, our butler for many years, opened the door. "Forgive me for the intrusion sir, but Ms. Anna has arrived."

My mother stood up and my father straightened. "Thank you, Kai. You may go."

Kai bowed and exited. The three of us went out of the library and and went to the front doors. Father and I shared nervous glances. This is it. We will finally meet this mysterious Jack. We came upon a giggling Anna and a tall man with brown hair. He's wearing a dress shirt and a blue suit jacket with black pants and black shoes. He was looking up the ceiling and around the room so I couldn't get a good look at him. Anna noticed us first and she grabbed the man's arm.

"Mom, dad, Elsa. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jack."

I got a good look at this _Jack_. He has a roguish look on him. Broad shoulders and a slim built. But what he lacked in muscularity, he made up with his looks. He has brown eyes framed with long dark lashes. Pink lips and an aristocratic nose. His messy hair, windswept to be precise, suited him very well. And that _jaw._ Well defined and it brought a dash of masculine ruggedness to an otherwise beautiful face. It didn't lessen his attractiveness. Moreover, it added to it. There is no denying it. _He is gorgeous._

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Snow." He smiled and held out his hand. Father shook it.

"Likewise. It's good to finally meet the mysterious Jackson who caught my daughter's attention." Mother hugged Jackson and held him at arm's length.

"Oh shush, dear!" She shoot father a glare. "Don't mind him. Hello, Jack. Anna has told us so many things about you."

"Good things, I hope." He chuckled. _That smooth baritone voice._

Mother giggled, "There's nothing else. And please, call me Idun. Mrs. Snow makes me feel old and it sounds juvenile when it came out of your lips." My father looked miffed about this.

I stood back and watched their interactions. My mother cast a wink at Anna. The latter giggled. My father just smiled and shook his head. They seem to be taking him well. Too well.

Anna noticed me. She grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him to me. "Jack, this is my sister, Elsa. Elsa, Jack." She gestured between the two of us with her hands. I can see Anna pleading with her eyes. _Please be nice._

"I've been waiting so long to meet Ana's awesome sister and at last, here you are." He held out his hand for me to shake. I obliged. At the contact of our skin, I felt a jolt of what felt like electricity surge through my arm. I can feel my eyes widen with shock but I quickly masked it. I let my hand fall limp beside me.

"I hope you are not trying to flatter me. If you are, then your compliment is baseless and only serves to put up the pretence of charm." I stated haughtily. Anna has her palm on her face.

Instead of being taken aback, he smirked. "Oh trust me, there's plenty of attestation. Anna told me so many things about you. In fact, you seem to take up a third of our conversations." What? For real!

I glanced over at Anna. Her head is leaning over the side with her hands behind her back and she's glancing at anywhere but me. Indignation should be potent in my veins but seeing Anna like this, she looks adorable.

"Really, now. Hmm." My mother quickly grabbed the attention.

"Now, now. Dinner is ready. Shall we?" She led the way to the dining room.

We followed her at a normal pace. I took up the rear and observed Jackson. He is charming without a doubt. Hans had been the same. All the more reason to be wary. But unlike Hans, his interactions are genuine. It's too soon to tell. Anna slid her hand in his. He glanced down at their intertwined hands and he smiled. She came to his side, and using her hand, grab hold of his arm and put her head on his shoulders. I can feel myself frown. The need to protect my sister is nigh undeniable.

We sat down at the dinner table. Father on the head, mother at his right, me across her, Anna beside me, and her boyfriend across her. As soon as we sat down, the maids placed plates in front of us. Each of us got a good heaping of spaghetti and meatballs. Anna readily dived in and spooned a meatball with her fork. She took a bite and moaned closing her eyes to savor the morsel. I just shook my head. I heard a deep chuckle and glanced over at Jackson. He's looking at Anna and he's smirking. The stare his giving her, it's so... _heated._ My hands balled into fist. The urge to shield Anna is becoming stronger by the minute.

Anna cast her eyes back to the dish. The blush on her cheeks can be seen from miles away. Mother started to take about the hydrangeas that came earlier this day. I listened absentmindedly to her ramblings. I need to keep an eye on this man. His character is still questionable. And can he not give that _stare_ to my sister. We are on the dinner table dining. Decorum must be observed. There must be an etiquette about sexual stirring being banned in the table. _It must exist somewhere._

It didn't take long for the conversation to steer to Jack's personal life.

"So Jackson," My father glanced at him, stare full of meaning , "what do you do?"

He paused from twirling his pasta. " Well, I'm a chemical engineer. I once worked for the Hamada Industries in the pharmaceutical department. My team and I developed the medicines used for the Baymax Project."

"Used to?" Father has his brow furrowed. Father and I must be thinking the same thing. The Hamada Industries is a huge company. The pay check alone would be enough for a worker to stay.

He shrugged, "Well, I wanted to stay close to my mom and my sister. I resigned and got a job here in Burgess." He put a fork full of pasta in his mouth and chewed. I have the view of seeing his jaw go up and down- _wait, why am I looking?_

"Oh, oh!" Anna straightened in her seat. " He is a professor in Burgess university." She stated proudly. Jackson looked abash.

"Professor? How old are you?" Mother grabbed the glass of water by her side.

"Uh, well, I'm twenty six."

My mother's eyes widened. Professor at a very young age. Impressive. Even my father looks surprised. He really is an intellect. Another reason to be wary of this man. I could feel the pride and happiness radiating from Anna as she tell us about her boyfriend's achievements. He graduated from Burgess University as a magna cum laude continued his master's degree at Harvard. Graduated with flying colors, went on to work at the Hamada Industries and became head of the team that developed in the pharmaceutical department then his contribution for the orphanages across the country.

"Oh, and he's also an amazing hockey player." Anna is smiling smugly. And I...was left astonished. He's just the same age as me and he has achieved so much already. A looked over the man of the evening and I can see the pink on his cheeks. He has also sunk slightly from his seat and he's fiddling with his food.

I looked over my father and he has that appraising look reserved for only the people he respects. My mother has the same look on her face only she was beaming. He won over my parents. But I will not be persuaded so easily.

Mother cleared her throat, "Well, I'm glad Anna have met you. Oh, that reminds me. How did you two meet?"

He swallowed what he was chewing and I watched his Adam's apple bob. Anna settled in her seat like a child getting ready for a bedtime story.

"It all started at my friend's, Jamie's, house. He asked me to come to this get together of some sorts and I've got nothing to do that day so, why not?" He paused to sip from his glass. "So anyway, we were sitting at his living with some of his friends and colleagues when there was a sudden bang. I jumped from my seat and I feel like my heart is going sixty miles per hour. Then, we heard heavy footsteps. It was approaching the living room. I was starting to get a little nervous because of the sound. It's like being in a horror movie with the killer approaching thud thud. I can see all of my companions getting ready to run if it's someone wielding a knife but it's not. Instead, it was a strawberry blond woman, holding large bags of grocery bought goods and she said, "Phew! You wouldn't believe how scary people can be today."

Chuckling can be heard all around the table including mine. Anna's cheeks were pink and she was playfully glaring at Jackson. He just smirked then winked at her. He should stop winking at my sister.

"I didn't know I was holding my breath during the entire anticipation phase because I went slack with relief that I still get to live another day. Then, I noticed the bags and it looks really heavy but she was waving it around like they weigh nothing. But still I got up and took three of the four bags she was carrying. And then she was staring at me. It was a little uncomfortable. She was staring at my face with her mouth agape and her mouth was a little open. I just burted out, "Is there something on my face?" and she was like, "No! uhm no. No-no-nothings wrong with your face. It's a good face. Not just good! I mean you're drop-dead gorgeous. Ugh!" And she just put her hands in her face and made a beeline for the kitchen."

We were laughing now at this point. Mother was giggling like a little school girl. Anna is already covering her face and the tips of her ears are red. Leave Anna to be straightforward in her own way. Jackson took a huge gulp from his glass and smiled. _Oh my, those beautiful white perfect teeth._

"I just thought to myself that wow, this girl is crazy, but in a good way. I followed her to the kitchen and she was already helping Jamie in preparing the snacks. There were chips, there's chilly simmering in the stove, and she was staring at me again. Jamie noticed me and said, "Hey Jack, could you help us here? No, you can't have some snacks. We are all eating at the same time." I shrugged my shoulders and put the bags down at the kitchen counter. I started helping with the preparations and I stood beside her. Our shoulders would brush occasionally and she would jump slightly at the contact. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I said hello and she said, "Hello me? Oh! Hello." I just shook my head. This girl is adorably awkward. We went out of the kitchen with the food. I have to take two trips to get all of it. We sat down and were talking, eating, _staring_ but she wasn't the only one now. After that, we went our separate ways. I stayed behind for cleanup. She went straight home, I guess? Hopefully."

We all stared at Anna. She crossed her arms and eyes narrowing, "FYI, I did go straight home and I gushed about you to our mom."

"Oh! I remember that night. Agnar and I baked a cake. I got a little carried away with the frosting. You were helping me remove icing and cake crumbs on my hair. I didn't even know how I got cake on my hair!" Mother laughed her chest heaving. Father smiled, "Yes. The kitchen counter was covered in frosting."

"Enough about that. Go on with your story, Jackson! I want to hear more." The anticipation and intrigue is evident in my mother's smiling face.

"Well, that night I asked Jamie. And that's when I learned about you." He look across Anna. "Anna Snow. Twenty-three, a graduate of Arendelle University, a music and theater instructor in Burgess University, loves chocolate, has adorable freckles, and never let the world bring her down." Anna was smiling, abashed. Jackson's brown eyes looks so warm. I cleared my throat. _Again, please keep the affection private._

"Please continue on. I would like to know how my sister stalked you." Laughter burst from his lips.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed. I raised my brow at her.

"Oh please, we both know you did just that."

"Yeah, you're right I did." She blew a fat raspberry at me. I just rolled my eyes at her childish antics. Jackson is still laughing. _He looks really adorable. Is that a dimple?_

"I haven't had contact with her for two weeks. Until one Monday morning. I was getting coffee at campus. As I turned around, she collided with me. Coffee was spilled on my dress shirt. It was scalding and she was apologizing touching my chest. I think she was trying elevate my suffering but she's only spreading the stain. Good thing I brought an extra shirt that day. She followed me up to my office offering to do laundry. I kept saying, " It's fine. Don't bother." but she's insisting. So I changed out of the soiled shirt and gave it to her. Don't worry, I'm already wearing the spare one. She said she'll return it to me tomorrow and she bolted." Anna looks like she's going to spontaneously combust.

"Anna, really? You couldn't have just spared him the pain and just ask him out?" I questioned smiling.

"Hey! It was an accident! I wasn't even planning it. My original plan was to make it look like we were both going in the parking lot and our cars were parked side by side 'coincidentally'" She made quotation marks with her fingers, "and start a casual conversation and maybe go out for lunch."

Jackson looked surprised and incredulous. "Wait, you were planning to ask me all along?"

Anna huffed and looked at him like he was crazy. "You think I'm going to let a gorgeous piece of meat go without me trying to sample it? Not a chance!"

"Hush, you two! Go on!"

"So on the following day, I saw her outside my office. She was holding my shirt and she was mumbling to herself. I just stood there watching her. She was gesturing wildly and pacing in front of my door at a fast rate. Having a woman with pigtails pacing and talking to herself outside of your office is a sure sign for anyone to turn around and bail. But I didn't. I approached her and she just shoved it at me saying something fast. "I'm sorry, what?" She bowed her head and she said sorry in a really loud voice. She darted past me but I stopped her. I was thinking to myself, 'Let go man. This is a chick that you don't wanna mess with.' Then all of a sudden, I just blurted out, "Care to join me for lunch?" Why did I just say that? But she smiled and wow, she has a beautiful smile." He's looking at my sister with a look of wonder. Like she's the most amazing thing in this planet. And the little minx is making beautiful eyes at him topped with a coy smile.

"I thought she was gonna say, "But we just met." But she just extended her hand and said "Anna Snow. I'm one of the theater arts instructor here." I returned the pleasantry. "Jackson Overland. I'm a professor of chemistry here." We shook each other's hands and stood there for another awkward minute or two. "So I'll see you later?" "Oh yeah. Let's just meet up at that Italian restaurant two blocks from the auditorium. Gosh! They have divine pasta there. Oh! And also the pizza!" She's already making the day brighter with just her chatter. "I'm looking forward to it...Anna." "Likewise, Jackson, likewise." I stared at her until she's out of sight. I realized that I was late for my first class of the day but meh. I got a date!"

A little jab wouldn't hurt. "I am relieved that my sister has refrained herself from abduction. Else, you wouldn't have found her pleasing."

Father chuckled at that. Mother looks bemused. Anna looks far too innocent and Jackson looks nervous.

"A-abduction?" He's nervous. _Good._

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" I twirled the pasta with my fork. I should have done this ages ago with her exes. Well, no matter.

"Tell me what? Anna what is she talking about?" Confusion is a good look on his handsome face. Dark brows slanted which gave his eyes more intensity.

Anna drummed her fingers at the table. Looking like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Well I _kiiiindaaa_ held a boy up from going home. I was going to ask him to prom but, you know, I kept stalling and stalling. I asked him to come to the mall with me. We visited different stores yada yada yada. Until we came to a hardware store. He tripped and fell on the ropes scattered there. I tried to untangle the ropes but they won't budge. And that's when his parents saw us."

Anna had her head down and is peaking from under her lashes. Jackson's face slowly gave way to comprehension and a small 'oh' is another indication of his, definitely accurate, presumption of the incident.

"So his parents filed for charges?" Maybe not.

Anna grinned and popped the p. "Nope, they just helped him and scolded him for being late. Turns out his relatives are in town and maybe that's why he eagerly came with me. Anyway, the next morning, someone spread the word that I plan to abduct him and force him to be my date. Good thing he's such a nice guy and he quickly apprehended the rumors. But from that day on, I was known as the _Dater Kidnapper._ Hey you wanna get kinky? There's the Snow chick."

She glared at me. "And Elsa here always has a kick for bringing it every time."

I raised my eyebrows at her gesture. "I was considering to spare you the humiliation if you just hadn't eaten my chocolates. Admit it. You ate them."

She scoffed and has the _audacity_ to look smug. "Of course I ate them. You should know by now to never leave your chocolates in the fridge. Everyone knows when it's in the fridge, it's fair game. Besides, they're chocolate caramels. Not you're favorite."

I just sighed. True enough. But still.

The maids cleared the table and started serving desserts.

"Yes, finally!" Anna squealed and eagerly dug into the chocolate ice cream. She closed her eyes and moaned.

I gave no heed to the chuckles emanating from my parents but instead focused my attention to Jackson. He's looking at Anna again with that same heated look. _It contains hunger and promises wicked pleasure and sexual gratification._

I fought the shiver that threatens to travel throughout my body. Whatever expression on my face must be stern because he quickly straightened in his sit and casted me an apologetic look. He looks like a schoolboy caught peeping in the girls shower room. It's disgusting. _Then why is he so adorable._

"Elsa, are you gonna it you're dessert? 'Cause I still have space for it." She patted her stomach. She looks so hopeful. But it's chocolate.

I smirked at her and scooped a spoonful of delicious chocolate ice cream. I popped it in my mouth and let my taste buds bask in the rich, glorious, and decadent treat. I can understand Anna's moan of delight. But I will refrain from such a humiliating act.

I looked across and the table and just in time to witness Jackson scoop some ice cream and watch his lips enclose on the spoon. I observed earlier that there's a natural grace in his movements. From the way he walks to the miniscule movements that he make. It looks like he's... _dancing._ He casted his gaze at me and he lowered his gaze. I emulated his movement. The goal is to learn more about him, not to make him uncomfortable. Now that I have recounted my earlier behavior, I feel like a voyeur.

I became more subtle at my observations. So far he's not radiating behaviors that raises red flags. Chatter continued with mother and Anna always providing topics and also providing familiarity to an otherwise awkward atmosphere.

/

I went out of the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe. I pulled out a blue nightgown and I let go of the towel around my body. It pooled at my feet. I pulled the clothing over my head and let the silky material cover my body up to my ankles. Dinner ended with Anna face planted on the table for constantly leaning over to scoop at Jackson's ice cream. He just raise his eyebrows at her ministrations and scooted the bowl closer to the center of the table. Anna happily continued on until her foot got caught at something and she went tipping.

I put on my underwear. Despite their usefulness, I hate bras. They're constricting and often left red angry marks on the skin with indentions. I savor the evenings when I don't have to wear a bra to sleep. I went and sit at my vanity and took the brush. Before I could start brushing, rapid knocks sounded from my door.

"Enter." Anna stood there in wearing a T-shirt that says, "Love is an open Door" It couldn't be more ridiculous.

"Hey, thought you might want some company." She held up a zip lock bag with chocolates inside. "I brought some of my stash."

I smiled and beckoned her to enter the room. She sat on my bed and put the bag down.

"Are those the replacements for the chocolates that you wrongfully ate?" I raise my eyebrows expecting it to be.

"Well, kinda. I also wanna eat some of it though." She opened the bag and we dug into our guilty pleasure.

"So..." She dropped her hand on her lap while holding a piece of Twix.

"So?" Confusion was plain on my face. Well, I already know what she's asking about.

She glared at me playfully. "You already know what I'm talking about. So, what do you think about Jack?" Here it goes.

"Do you want it frank or sugar-coated?" I asked jokingly. Her brows furrowed and she gave an exasperated sigh with arm gestures to flourish.

"Come on, Elsa! He's not like the others."

"That's what you said about Hans. We can't take the risk Anna."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and collapsed on the bed.

I finished the last piece of KitKat and grabbed my comb. I started to brush my hair. "Anna, please. You have to understand. The last man you dated is unfaithful and tried to exploit you. I'm just being rational."

At my peripheral vision, Anna stood up and stood behind me. She took the comb from my hand and continued brushing. "I know. It's just, I know he's different. He treats me like I'm the most beautiful women in the world. He doesn't flirt with others when we're eating outside unlike Tod. That irritating waitress couldn't take a hint. He always ask what I want before we do something together unlike Mark. He doesn't try to manipulate my decisions unlike Hans.

And the best part is he always reminds me to be myself." I hear her sigh and is reliving a memory based on the look on her face.

I cleared my throat and she snapped out of her daydream. she continued combing my hair. "Plus, he _is_ hot. Don't try to deny it, sis."

Yes. I can't argue with that. "Yes, Anna. He is attractive." _Earlier I saw the muscles in his arms flex under his dress shirt. He's fit and I wanted to unbutton his shirt. To see if his chest and abdominal muscles are the same. Wait, what?_

"I know right. I am one lucky girl. And just wait until I make up an excuse to go to the beach. His abs, ugh! If you've seen those packs-"

"Anna, please." _Tell me more! Does he have any tattoos? Piercings? Elsa what are you thinking?!_

"Oh sorry! Got a little carried away there." She gave my hair one last comb.

"There! Are you gonna braid it?"

"No. I don't feel like braiding it tonight."

"That's okay. I could braid it."

Her hands were poised to do just that. I wave her away.

"So you're gonna get to know Jack first before giving the verdict?" She asked hopeful with puppy eyes to garnish.

"Precisely." She hugged me and squealed. I just shook my head.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to brushy teeth. Again. Please do the same."

"Yeah, of course." She walked over the door and proceeded to leave.

"Oh, Elsa? Thanks. I promise you he is different."

I waived her away and she left beaming.

Yes I will know Jackson and protect my sister if he started showing his true colors. Their relationship is only months old. There's still a long way to go.

I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. So far it's good. Plus, Anna left her stash of chocolate.

 **AN: Sorry for the long update. I was suppose to post this last week. Reading got in the way. Oh my god, Arcana Rising is such a cliff hanger. I wanna know what happens next. Death is still hot as fuck *fans myself*. Anyway, last time I asked for hate. Now, I asked for chocolates! Sorry. I'm just really craving chocolates right now. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and reviews too. Till next time!**


	3. Genuine Disposition

**AN: It's been so long since I updated this.**

Chapter Two: Genuine Disposition

"If I dye my hair black, would that scream 'rebel' on my part?"

I rolled my eyes at Rapunzel's pondering. How juvenile.

They are currently sitting in a restaurant that Belle suggested. She claimed that the food here is divine. The interior is furnished with round tables covered with a white square silk cloths embroidered with golden thread in swirling designs. Roses are scattered around the room in white vases placed in every corner and lining the walls. Red velvet curtains graced the windows. Overall, it creates a rich and royal ambiance.

"Whatever gave you the impression?" Belle has her brow raised.

Rapunzel fiddled with her short brown hair. Whatever happened to the seventy feet golden crown of hers remains a mystery. When I have made the observation, she laughed nervously and waved it away with her hand. As if a mere hand gesture would dispel the topic. I chose not to prod but I can sense a controversial, and perhaps felonious chain of events considering the outcome.

"Does Fitzherbert have any hand in this?" I asked curious. The disdain I felt for the man did not seep into my voice. Hopefully.

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Rapunzel perked up and straightened in her sit. "Well, he's working at The Snugly Duckling presently. He's one of the bartenders there. You should come with me sometime. His flaring is amazing." She sighed and rested her chin on her palm. Eyes dreamy.

Belle cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I'm not the social type. Clubs are foreign territory to me." Belle pulled her bookmark out of the back of her book and placed it between the open pages. She then proceeded to close her book and placed it inside her bag.

"Oh come on, Belle! Just this once. I promise you will have a good time." Rapunzel looked at her with pleading green eyes.

Belle shook her head. Rapunzel pouted and turned her gaze to me. Oh no.

"Elsa? Will you please accompany me to meet my boyfriend later tonight. Because tomorrow is Sunday and it's both our day off?"

"You finally admit your underlying reason."

"Yes because I know you'd ask the real reason behind me wanting to go clubbing. Besides, it's been two weeks since I've last seen Eugene."

That got me to raise a brow. Odd. My aunt and uncle is lenient when it comes to their daughter's love life. Which means...

"What did you do?"

She look sheepish. "Well I may have broken curfew a few times." I kept staring at her. Letting the skepticism show in my face.

"Okay a lot of times. Dad will only let me out if I have friends to come with me."

I sighed. Prim and proper Elsa. Always the scapegoat.

"Cousin dear, I must decline. Because you see, I garnered a deep mistrust on your supposed beau. And furthermore, I have something to address later this day." _An escapade really but you don't need to know that._

"Wow. How can you make insults sound so polite? I can't even be mad at you." Rapunzel deadpanned. Belle giggled with her hand covering her mouth.

"Well, looks like you have to seek company elsewhere." Belle glanced behind her and beamed.

A few seconds later, a man wearing a coat and sporting the most ridiculous ponytail came at their table. Belle nodded and the man bowed.

"Bonjour, mon chéri ! How lovely that you can dine here today."

Belle smiled warmly at the man wearing lapels and coattails. Not the worst combination but still. "Hello, Lumiere. How are you?"

He took out his notepad and a pen. He clicked on the head and posed the pen on top of the pad. "Good, good, mademoiselle! Now are you prepared to order?"

"I'll have the usual. My friends here, well, surprise them." Belle looked at me for confirmation. Normally, I dislike surprises but why not? I trust Belle. I nodded my consent. Rapunzel confirmed enthusiastically.

"Well, surprises are good. Atleast from my experience. So, why not?" Lumiere beamed and gave a dramatic bow.

"Worry not, mademoiselles! It will be one of the best culinary experience of your life!" He turned around and walked towards the back.

"Well, he's an odd fellow. How long have you been a patron of this establishment?" Belle grinned cheekily.

"For a long time now. Adam actually owns the place."

"Of course." Yet another I dislike.

His reputation among the the upper echelons preceded his appearance. A narcissistic hedonist with a compassion equaling to that of a rock, and a mercurial personality rivaling a toddler. Everyone became cautious whenever he is in a social gathering. His inclination towards violence and tantrums is well-known.

The opposite of meek and slightly acquiescent Belle.

I've always wondered who the brute held hostage for her to agree with _this_. Talk about desperation.

I've proposed therapy to rid her of Stockholm syndrome but she lashed back rather angrily. What's worst is she went to his defence proclaiming their love to be "true and unbridled. You're wrong about him. He's passionate, gentle, and kind. You wouldn't understand because you've never felt this way!"

She severed contact for about a week. And yet, I still prod the subject every now and then.

"Oh how's Anna? I've heard she's got a new boyfriend." Rapunzel stared at me round eyed and expectant. I sighed.

"She's fine. Lovesick and over the moon but otherwise functioning. She nags me every now and then about my romantic inclinations and would leave me unwitting about dates that she oh so carefully instructed."

Belle chuckled lightly at the last part and Rapunzel just snorted but a smirk formed on her lips.

"Sounds like Anna. Oh and who's the new beau?" Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows. "Is he someone I know?"

"Perhaps. His name is Jackson Overland." Belle looked surprised at the development.

"You know him, Belle?" I questioned. Her surprise was that of familiarity.

"I might. Could you describe him to me?"

"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, plays hockey?" _Handsome, deep and soulful eyes, a very defined jaw line..._

I berated myself for my train of thought. Hopefully, my face is not flushed. "I refuse to quote Anna's descriptions."

"Does it involve 'gorgeous' and 'dreamy'? Because that would be so like Anna." Rapunzel giggled.

I looked at Belle and she has a pondering look on her face. This would be an unbiased comment about my sister's boyfriend.

"Yes. I remember him being on the hockey team. He was in the top ten overall academic ranking. He played quite a lot of pranks on the staff and students alike. He's always so mischievous. I have no knowledge of his personal life except his father died when he was just a child and he has a little sister."

"Hmm." Anna never mentioned a deceased parent. And a younger sibling? Interesting.

"Uh oh. Protective sister alert!"

I glared at Rapunzel and she just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip on the proffered glass of water.

"Elsa, you were always so paranoid. Come on! Give the guy a chance. I'm sure his a good guy, right?" She looked at Belle for help.

"Well from the history of Anna's love life I'd say..." I smiled triumphantly at my cousin. Before Rapunzel could retort, the man came back with a cart with different dishes. The aroma of the food is mouthwatering even from this distance.

"Enough of that. Let's eat first. Oh and I recommend you try the gray stuff. It's delicious."

/

I observed the scene playing outside my car. Gleeful squeals and infectious laughter resonated on the front yard of the orphanage. The little ones are in the sandbox plastic tools and buckets at their side.

The older ones are playing some sort of tag. Chasing each other vigorously and cries of excitement would burst from their lips as the it catches the would be its.

A familiar mop of brown hair is visible at the center of all the fun.

Jackson would run back and forth to play in the sand and to play as it. His laughter sounds deep and pleasant along with the ringing and happy cries of the children. And I can clearly see that the children adore him. Like they would their favorite dessert.

I removed my eyes from them pondering. I'm a young woman who has no romantic commitments and have the freedom to do whatever she wants.

But seeing this children...what about family. Her own family. Her own children. Do I want children? I haven't yet seen the man of my dreams. Anna can prod all she wants but she will never make me admit that I'm waiting for a man who would match me in every way.

I glanced at Jackson. Is this all for show. Does he know I'm following him?

I got his schedule through fiddling with Anna's phone. She took a picture of it, apparently. I waited at the university parking lot for about five minutes before he showed up. He's wearing a Tweed jacket with elbow patches and a gray pant suit with a matching black belt.

I followed him hoping to get some dirt on his ever pristine personality. Hopefully something image shattering. But instead I chance upon this.

Maybe he is- no. No, this is just one instance. There will be plenty of others.

I drove away and played some music. _Moonlight Sonata_ started playing through the speakers.

Hopefully, he didn't notice my car but his frequent glances at my direction tells me different.

 **AN: Sorry for the short update. I'll try to make it longer next time. It's rushed I know. But it's been months. Reviews would be appreciated. No flames. Gregory Maguire is hilarious.**


	4. The Deficiency of Dolor

**AN:** **I'm back! It's been a while.**

Chapter Three: The Deficiency Of Dolor and the Surplus Of Indecisiveness

 _The_ _Spoliarium_ is one of the paintings from the Orient that caught my attention. It portrays two gladiators being dragged away after being stripped of their armor and weapons. Their bodies are intertwined in black ropes while the crowds cheered and jeered. For a dark and gruesome painting, it's rather warm and bright. The color red prominent against the backdrop of yellow.

I already knew the symbols just by looking at the whole painting. Gladiators were not purely Roman. They haul slaves from the different parts of the globe putting them in a ring just to satisfy their perversion for blood and gore. The crowds are prejudicial looking at the gladiators merely as an entertainment. A source of excitement in their bleak existence. And there is a women crying for those poor, poor gladiators.

So similar to what is happening to us right now. Except the man is wearing leather armor and padding covered in red paint. His helmet is askew on his head and he's lying on his back. My companions rolled their eyes at his groans and protest of his suffering. And me, the woman, smiling softly and feeling smug of my accomplishment for putting him in this misery.

"Get up, Fitzherbert. It's not that bad."

"Shut up, Kristoff! You wouldn't know. You don't know what it's like to be in my place!" He groaned once again holding his abdomen.

We stood around him, the game already won by our team through Anna. For once, my sister is right. Paintball is fun. Especially when you hit your target.

Speaking of Anna, she's holding the enemies flag proudly and buoyantly. On her side is Jackson smirking down on the man of the hour.

Eugene saw it and glared. "You have the gall to look down at me, Overland! If you've just taken the flag then I wouldn't be in this situation!"

Jackson just snorted. "Didn't your father ever told you to never get in a woman's way? It was a warning I heed and you're expecting me to go up against a group of them? You're more ignorant than I thought."

Anna giggled at his statement and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Before I could lash an unsavory comment, Rapunzel came running towards us. She stopped and bent forward. Hands on her knees, chest heaving, and gasping for air like a fish.

"I'm here! What happened?" She said as she gulps lungfuls of air.

Eugene wasted no time. "Blondie!"

He held out his arms like a lost child being reunited with his mother. And like a mother, Rapunzel rushed to his side.

"Eugene! Are you okay?" She took his face in her hands and stroke his forehead.

"Blondie, someone shot my precious!" The other two males snickered like children. Eugene stopped and glared at them.

"It's one of you is it?" He pointed at the pair.

Jackson scoffed yet still retained his smile while Kristoff look miffed. "All of us know the unspoken rule in a fight: never hit under the belt. Give us some credit. Now stop being such a wuss and stand up. The pain in your loins was gone over five minutes ago."

Eugene clutched Rapunzel's arm. "Blondie, they're bullying me!"

I look at the time. Thirty minutes before the game restarts. This could go on for a while. And it's getting ridiculous.

"As much as I love seeing you in pain, do compose yourself. The next round is about to start." I tapped my watch to emphasize my point. "My days-off are like rain to desserts, Fitzherbert. I wouldn't waste one of them watching you cry wolf." I shouldered my paint gun and started the tredge downhill back to the base. I rearranged my helmet not looking back at my companions. Let them waste their time on that nimrod.

The irritation that I have earlier when Anna disrupted my reading is non-existent by the time I started shooting paintballs at people. Who knew it could be such a stress reliever? I should start scheduling such activities.

"Elsa, wait up!" I stop and glanced behind my shoulder. Anna is approaching at a fast rate. She's not holding the flag, thankfully.

"So, how's your day?" We walked in a slow pace hoping waiting a chance for the others to catch up.

"Not even trying to put a front of subtlety? Anna you have to be craftier than that if you want to fish for compliments."

Anna scoffed. "That is subtle. You're just too sharp and always scrutinize up to the finer details. My skills at subtlety are sublime." She finished the sentenced in a tilting British accent that I couldn't help but laugh.

"And admit it, you like putting Eugene in pain." I raised my eyebrow at that. Have I become sloppy? I made sure no one was looking.

"I'm hurt, Anna. Hurt that you would think of me as such. Besides, you don't have the evidence. It's merely your words and intuition and that is weak. Nearly non-existent." Anna snorted and wove her arms around my shoulders.

"But seriously though, did you?"

I smiled in the way that could be described as mischievous. "You better believe it. Don't tell Rapunzel."

"Ha! Knew it." But then her brows furrowed. I can see the worry and trepidation in her eyes.

"You wouldn't do that to my boyfriend, would you?" I couldn't control mischief today. I tapped my forefinger on my chin.

"Hmm. Now that you told it..." She unwound her arms and gave me a reprimanding finger.

"Don't you dare!"

"Anna, you're the one who brought it to my mind. Now how am I suppose to discard it? It's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"She stomp and whined. "Elsa!" Elongating the last syllable of my name.

"I make no promises." I take no gratification in getting under my sister's skin but, seeing her act like this...is just too adorable to miss on.

I glanced back and saw Jackson carrying the flag. It's quite windy today and it ruffles his already disheveled mop of brown hair making him more ravishing. _Or a rake._

I shook my head and straightened my shoulders.

My stalking has done no good and has slowly chipped away my initial impression on the man. Just two days ago he visited the orphanage yet again but this time bearing gifts of toys, clothing, and school supplies.

The little ones jumped in happiness upon seeing the first one. They swarmed around him clinging at his pants and vying for his attention. The grown ones proceeded to unloading some of his burden mainly the clothes and the school supplies.

Then someone gave him some leafs of paper. Upon seeing this, the children lined horizontally infront of him. Nervousness is evident in their adorable faces as Jackson cleared his throat and spoke.

He called them one by one and examined the paper. He then gives them a toy or a treat. The others would fall back giddy while some crestfallen. He would then choose another paper.

One thing is for sure. He's rewarding them. What are in those? Grades? Performance tasks?

I drove off earlier than expected for fear of being caught.

We arrived at the base and returned the flag to one of the staffs.

I watched the obstacle courses and listened cries of alarms and laughter following to the firing of paintballs.

I was attracted to the fenced area where the children are isolated. Specially at a bulky boy sneaking around a hide out. He kept glancing behind the wooden plank and smiling widely. The look of victory on his face is quite amusing.

Then, he went around only for a girl with dark skin and dreadlocks appeared from behind the wooden plank circling it and going at the track of the bulky boy.

It only took seconds before an outrageous cry and a condescending laughter rang out and the bulky boy was firing blindly at the retreating girl.

Ah children. They might be a handful but their antics are often times entertaining.

"Elsa?"

My body stiffened at the sound of the voice. The jovial feeling that filled me by watching the children was replaced with surprise, dread, and anger. All encompassing anger.

I turned towards the owner and gave a non-chalant response. "Dylan."

He's wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. His hair was held with a huge amount of gel or whatever those greasy things mixed withaple syrup are called.

I kept my demeanor cool and let off a bored tone. If anger become domimant, I might start a scandal. Now what would Mama and Papa think?

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?"

"Ditto. And you?" The insolent little wretch.

"I'm good. Just getting the hang of the family business. Heard that you're working for your company now. May I implore what position?"

Two can play that game.

I gave him a formal smile reserved for those insufferable gobbies that my father calls investors.

"Now that would be telling."

"Dylan!"

A woman with brown hair and wearing the most revealing dress that I have ever laid eyes upon came in a whirl of curls and red cloth.

"Sweetie, come on! The match is about to start let's change." Then, her gray eyes landed on me. They narrowed and she wound his arms tightly with hers.

"Hello, Elsa." She spat my name eyes flaming and demeanor mean. I remained formal and her spiteful action sparked a bit of satisfaction in me.

Oh, please. That cheating, self-righteous prick is all yours. Stuff him down your throat. Though I guess you did it already in uncountable occasions.

"Hello, uhm, what's your name again?" Her face morphed into an ugly one nose flaring and eyes narrowed.

"It's Jessica. Although I think you already know that from the that night."

Oh you bitch.

How could I forget that night several years ago? His pleasured cries of her name as I caught them doing it in my apartment no less. I sent both of them naked and running to the night. And yet still I cried. come morning I burned the matress and the couch just in case. Oh and his clothes.

"Elsa, come on! I renewed the fee. We can-oh." Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Surprise evident in her wide eyes and hanging jaw.

"Oh hey, Anna." He waved at her sheepishly.

"You know what we should change. It's good to see you Elsa." They walk to the changing room but not without Jessica looking back and giving me a seething glare.

I gave her a cocked eyebrow.

I glanced at Anna and she looks concerned and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. If I would've known- you know what, we'll leave. I'm-"

"Anna make sure that all of our teammates have full ammo or better yet, extra ammo."

Anna looked at me like I've grown a second head. "What?"

I smirked. "You heard me."

"But what happened to being a pacifist?" she asked still dumbfounded.

"Everything has an exception."

"Alrighty! I take the skank and you take that cheating son of a bitch?" She asked beaming.

"You got it. Come on, I still have a score to settle."

We went back to our teammates. Kristoff is brooding, Eugene is acting like a petulant child, Rapunzel is restocking their paintballs, and Jackson is sitting cross legged on the ground running his hands through the grass.

"There you are! Here, take your paintballs. Eugene brought some satchels. I berated him for bringing them today but who knew?"

Anna and I both accepted the satchels I sat on the bench next to Kristoff and Anna slumped down next to Jackson.

A static sound came from the speakers. "Twenty more minutes before the next match starts. Please proceed to the starting area. Again, twenty more minutes before the next match starts. Please proceed to the starting area. Thank you." Another static sound filled the air.

I glanced at my sister resting her head at Jackson's shoulders while they hold hands looking at nowhere. Watching their interaction, I somehow feel betrayed. I shook my head. He might have proven himself but it still does not disperse my protective nature.

Finally, one of the personal came along with the opposing team. And among their ranks...

"What the hell?!" Rapunzel whispered harshly and scrambled up from her sitting position upon laying eyes on the two. Eugene glanced up at his girlfriend his interest piqued.

Dylan wore the same get-up that we wore. A helmet, a thin body vest with leather padding, and paint proof pants. He's holding his paintgun and his goggles are dangling from his neck. Just need to get close and strangle the bastard with it. The only difference is the red cloth in his arms indicating his team while ours are blue. Jessica also wears the same outfit only hers is a tighter fit accentuating her curves.

I rolled my eyes. I love fashion but I'm also a woman of practicality.

"Whoa." All of our gaze landed on Eugene. He brazenly stared at Jessica's straining top.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and glared at her boyfriend. He smiled sheepishly and dutifully looked down on the ground.

I scoffed. Typical male.

"Alrighty. Let me explain the rules. Each team will be composed of six members and each team has a flag to guard. Your goal is to capture it and cross the borderline. The first team to do this is the winner. You are not allowed to move the flags if you do, you will be disqualified. Each team the would be given a chance to walk up to their stations and strategize. When you hear the horn, the game has already started. If the horn sounded again that means the game is over and a team already won. Now, any questions? None? Then good luck to each team."

Our team sprinted towards our station. We were assigned to our former station. The males were in a different team in the earlier match. It has a hill where the flag is barely visible among the thin population of trees. The sizes of the trees are enough for ducking and covering.

"So, what's the plan?" Rapunzel asked short of breath.

I took a moment to catch mine. "Okay. Rapunzel, you, Fitzherbert, and Kristoff will guard the flag while me, Anna, and Jackson set out to capture the enemies'. Clear?"

"Crystal. Oh and say hi to the douchebag for me." Rapunzel smirked hand on her hips.

I loaded my gun and smirked back. "With pleasure."

The three of us left and positioned ourselves among the barricades. The borderline is a thick painted white line that is two meters in width. Barricades are set up on both sides of the line. Adrenaline and excitement rushed through my blood. Finally, to inflict some petty, violent revenge on my ex. I waited impatiently for the horn to sound.

The wind rustled the grass as we waited in baited breath for the signal. I watch for movements on the other side. It was still until the bushes to the far left rustled and the unmistakable green clothing peeked out among the foilage.

The horn sounded. I quickly dashed towards the borderline and fired at the person in the bushes and, judging from the voice, he cried out in pain. Numerous sounds of paintball firing was heard after that.

I arrive at the bushes and pointed my gun on the person. He's a teenager looking up at me with frightened eyes. The right side of his goggles is spattered with blue paint. More of it can be seen on his right shoulder.

His eyes widened at the sight behind me and then my helmet tumbled out of my head. Pain spread through the back of my head from the impact and I quickly ducked and briefly glanced at the attacker.

He's a tall lanky man with blonde dreadlocks. Before he could fire off another shot, I beat him to it and aimed at his foot. He gave a loud 'Ow!' before clutching his foot. A took the opportunity to shoot knock his helmet off too. He laid on the ground yelling, "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

I heard a loud female cackle that is cut off shortly by another 'Ow!'. I didn't stop to look and quickly entered the thin forest. Their station is on flatland and the enemies' flag can be seen from the hill. It is located at the center of a circular clearing surrounded by the trees. Much like ours, the forest is rather thin and you can easily spot each other. It only depends on your reflexes and your decisiveness.

I traversed the forestry without encountering a single enemy. Which is odd.

I quickly came on the edge of the clearing and hid behind a trunk of a tree. I can see the pole embedded in soft soil. Guarding the flag are Dylan and Jessica. They stood idle. The former searching the clearing and the latter looking bored and searching through her phone.

I waited for the third one to show up. Perhaps circling the perimeter.

I quickly scanned my surroundings. My pulse quickened at the silence that greeted me. I held my gun ready prepared for any confrontation.

Firing sounded to my right. My heart leaped from my chest. I glanced over to the two. Dylan has his gone cocked and ready while Jessica just continued on what she was doing.

Then, Jackson and the other player tumbled out of of the trees both of them locked in a struggle. Dylan took aim but by the changing positions of the two he couldn't get a clear shot.

Unfortunately for him, I have a clear shot of him. I fired and he was hit on his left arm. He cried out and dropped his paint gun. He looked at my direction and I fired at him again aiming for his goggles. And it was true. Blue point covered the plastic glass rendering the goggles useless and a liability.

I shot another for Jessica aiming for her chest. She squeled and dropped her phone. Another explosion of blue colored the side of her arm and Anna came running towards her and fired another ball at which Jessica cowered.

Anna crouched down and swiped Jessica's phone off the ground. She held it up gleefully and shouted, "Hey, skank! Look what I got." She said in a sing-song voice. She then ran to the forest.

Jessica let out an indignant roar and came barreling after her.

The incident was so brief that I quickly got time to fire another shot Dylan just as he was reaching for his paint gun. He already removed his goggles. I hit him on the back of his knee making him cry out sharply.

I strode their purposefully cramming more paintballs in my gun and then I periodically fired at him. He reached his gun and aimed at me. I quickly aimed at his hand and fired.

He let go of his again a second time and clutched his left hand. I kicked it towards the flag.

With all my anger, I let loose a barrage of paintballs at him. He kept crying out whenever another would hit him. I grabbed three more fistfulls of the stuff and crammed it again inside the gun.

He was on the ground most of his body covered in blue paint groaning in pain.

"I always knew you never got over our break-up." He smiled despite himself. The gull of this jackass.

"You're right, Dylan. I still need to settle some few things. This is for lying to me." I shot his face. His reaction was covered by the paint and his shout muffled.

"This is for cheating on me." I fired at his groin. He clutched his neither region crying and groaning in pain with his eyes closed.

I fired at his hands. He yelped and clutched them close to his chest.

"And this is for the sofa and the matress that I have to burn because of your cheating ass." I loose three more paintballs at his groin.

Seeing him like this brought on heady smug satisfaction. I couldn't help the grin spreading over my face. Ah, the feeling of justified retaliation.

I glanced over at Jackson. He already took hold of the flag. He's giving me an appraising look tinged with fear.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side." He smiled cheekily and put the flag over his shoulder.

I search for the man he's engage in a tumble earlier. He noticed my wandering gaze and he quickly waved his hand in a dispersing manner. "Nah, he's gone. He ran off somewhere in the woods."

He looked down at Dylan and glanced back to me. "You know we should get out of here." He raised the flag indicating his point.

"Of course. Please, after you." I gestured with my left hand to the way I came from. He looked surprised by the development. The widening of his eyes and the softening of the edges of his face gave him an innocent, and with the lighting of the afternoon sun from behind him, rather angelic visage. I can feel the grin from my lips fell slowly being replaced by the rising heat in my cheeks all the way up to the tips of my ears. I cleared my throat and donned my cool façade as Anna put it.

I heard scrambling behind us and I already knew that Dylan is reaching for his paint gun.

I yelled, "Run!"

Jackson tried to glance behind us but I grabbed his arm and I ended up dragging him for a few seconds before picking up the pace after he emitted a pained yelp.

We leaped over protruding rocks and fallen branches on the forest floor for fear of tripping and the reataliation of my ex.

We broke from the forest and I laid my eyes on the border line. Almost there.

We crossed the border and I couldn't help but jump up in glee at the sound of the horn. Then I noticed something tethering me and I looked down. I'm holding Jackson's hand.

It took me an ample amount of seconds before the it sinks in.

I. am. holding. Jackson's. hand.

I quickly let go and the burning of my cheeks became a roaring fire. I glanced sideways avoiding eye contact. I looked on as Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff descended from the hill.

The couple is cheering while Kristoff looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Hanging from his arm is a lanky women with braids of different styles and sizes. She is mooning over him and hr is trying to pry her arms away from his muscular arms.

Jackson snickered at the sight and hollered at Kristoff. The latter glared and gave him a not-so-polite gesture. While Eugene just kept celebrating with dance God knows what it is.

You know, now that I think of it. It was the first time that I was pleasantly cordial with my sister's boyfriend.

 **AN: Hello! Thank you for having the patience to wait for the update. To be honest with you, many plots swirl in my mind therefore hindering my writing of Unrequited. There's just so many plots that I want to explore from the medieval up to the Orient. Fluffy up to the philosophical. Andy mind is on Toadstools right now so yeah.** **Please, give me a name for my little protagonist. Please! I really have no idea.** **Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated! Until next time!**


	5. Confrontation and Denial

**AN: Here's an update. I've been really busy with college.**

"I never knew you were interested in these."

I froze at Jackson's voice. Curse my overconfidence and carelessness!

"Hello, Jackson. It's nice seeing you here." I said lamely. I've already been caught. I should've stayed in the car. But curiosity kills the cat. His constant visitation of this establishment had become too suspicious. The lady at the cash registrar has just deepened my doubts and solidified them into convictions.

"I was just intruiged. Such complex things aren't they?" I gestured to the apparutuses on the shelves.

"Yeah. You could say that about the mechanism and the various electronic devices integrated into it but operating an analytical balance is rather easy."

He caressed the glass casing of the apparatus.

"Although, I'm really curious. What are you measuring that would need an analytical balance?"

I kept my front cool but the jitters that I obtained from his unannounced presence earlier are rather strong. I'll play along but the the dubious look on his face gave me the impression that he already knew.

"Well, there are things that you don't know about me, Jackson."

We stared at each other for what feels like an eternity. His brown eyes bore into mine. Looking closer, there are some flecks of gold mix in his irises. His tweed jacket is unbuttoned and he's wearing a blue dress shirt underneath. His hair is still wind-blown. I can feel my cheeks getting warm from embarresment and my heart speeding up due to fear.

Finally, he broke his gaze and sighed. "You know? We should really stop this. Stalking me won't do anything."

"Why Jackson that is a very serious claim. Care to elaborate?" I goaded him even though he's right. I don't know why I'm being so stubborn.

His eyes narrowed. "Fine."

He stepped closer towards me. I consciously stepped back until I hit the shelf behind me. The glassware on it slightly shook as Jackson placed his left hand on my side blocking my exit. I glanced at ny right side. It lead to a wall with no openings on either side.

I'm trapped.

He lowered his head to until his face was only inches away from mine.

My heart is racing so fast. I can feel my whole face going red. My head feels light and is that...excitement? No, it can't be!

"You've been following for a few weeks now. First, I thought it wasn't you back at the orphanage but the white Lexus that seemed to pop out everytime I visit made me very suspicious."

We both glanced outside at the glaring evidence that is my car. I wanted to sink into the earth.

"Renting a car is a smart move but I'm guessing you don't have much time to rent a car every time you follow me. That's where you're error is. Your second mistake is using the same car for your everyday commute. I only need to see it when we played in the paint gun range."

I pursed my lips. I moved my gaze downward my hands wringing unconsciously. I stopped myself and let my hands fall on my sides.

He straightened his frame. I can hear him taking a deep breath and releasing it.

And then, his body was pressed to mine. I jerked my gaze up eyes wide. I pressed my palms on his torso to push him away.

But then he spoke, "Okay. I think she's distracted."

"What?" I asked confused and flustered.

He backed away with a beaker and an Erlenmeyer flask in his hands.

"Hold this." He extended both apparatuses towards me. I held both and he pulled out his wallet fishing out twenty dollars and handing it to me.

"Just buy these things for me and go out first. The cashier is a nice person but she's a gossip. It's better if we're not the focuse of her chatters. Wait for me outside."

It took me a second to understand and to calm my racing heart but I nodded and went to the counter. The cashier smiled and I nodded in polite greeting. She packaged both glassware in their own tiny boxes. The intrusive gaze of the woman proved Jackson's point.

I paid, grabbed the paper bag, and went out. The heat of the day is not making the flustered heat in my body ebb.

Finally having enough I went into the car and turned on the air conditioner. I could feel the sweat on my neck and on the crevices of my torso. The blotches on my blouse are rather unpleasant to say the least.

After a few minutes, Jackson came out of the store holding three more paper bags. Unlike the one that she has, the paper bags he's holding is atleast three times bigger. He went on the passenger side and knocked in the glass pearing into the tinted window. I unlock the door and let him slide in.

He scootch along the leather sit and rested his head on the headrest closing his eyes.

I cleared my throat. He glanced at me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. The weather is really warm today."

He straightened in his sit and put his hands on his lap.

"Why are you in my car, Jackson?"

He made a swatting gesture clearly displaying his annoyance.

"Just call me Jack. I think we're past the acquaintance phase. Where somewhere in between familiarity and incertitude. And by that I mean where actually- well I don't know. We'll just be cordiatism buddies. Cordial and skeptic, huh? Does that sound right? Wait that's lame. How about..." He blabbered on for what seems like hours listing made-up words.

I sighed. The heat has shortened my patience. "You're pretty talkative aren't you?"

He scratch his nape. There's a tint of red on his cheeks.

"I talk when I'm nervous. Sometimes I really couldn't help it. Sorry."

An unpleasant silence blanketed the interior of the car. We stayed that way for a full minute until he snapped his fingers.

"You know what? Let's have a date."

"Excuse me?" The nerve of this man! I must really look murderous because of his widened eyes.

"No, no, no. Not like that. I mean let's get to know each other. Since you're so suspicious of me and whatnot. Of course I should be offended because you're stalking me but hey. No harm no foul."

I'm still staring at him my blood pressure rising at his earlier implication. And then the last of his sentences sinked in and I sighed.

"Jackson, you have to understand. Anna, she doesn't have an inkling of judgement regarding everything. She always assumes the best in people. And more often than not, it always led to her being emotionally scarred."

I gripped the steering wheel with both of my hands. "So you see? I'm doing this to protect her. The last one was a cunning cretin. He hid his angenda fairly well."

I waited for his response. I stard forward looking into the store and the line of shelves in their.

Then, I felt a callouse touch on the back of my right hand and the next thing I know, I was looking into his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to ease your mind by just doing this but please. Just give me a chance." He grabbed my other hand.

"I promise you that I'm not that kind of person. All of my actions and intentions are genuine, pure, and unsolicited. I'm not planning anything malicious."

He's holding both of my hands in a firm grip.

The intensity of his gaze and the sincerity in his brown orbs made my face heat up. I stared. Dazed. I couldn't look away. My heart is beating so fast. I can feel my ears getting warmer. Shivers ran down my arms and spread over my scalp making me light-headed. The warmth of his hands seems so familiar.

I'm aware of the seconds ticking by and the longer I prolonged the contact, the awkwaedness that would follow would be unavoidable.

"Okay." I answered weakly.

He let go of my hand and just like that the moment was gone. Replaced by an emptiness she couldn't describe.

He grinned at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." I nodded slightly. He grabbed the small paper bag containing the flask and went out of the car along with the other three. He walked away towards the university entrance.

I watch his back until he disappeared among the throngs of students having frolicking on the university grounds.

I stayed in the parking lot for quite sometime calming down. The excess warmth in my body refusing to leave.

All of these signs- no.

Thinking anout the concept is just absurd.

I put the car on reverse and went back to my workplace all the while trying to forget the lingering feeling of warm callouse palms and slender fingers.

 **AN: I think it will be another three months before I update again. I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. Until next time!**


End file.
